


The Hole

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Really Stupid But Kinda Funny Ones [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based off a video by Tomska, Brendon is in it for one line, Funny, I could not stop laughing while writing this, To me its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: “Hey Tyler have you seen Mark? Or any of the other crew members for that matter?”“Yeah I called them over before, don’t know where Mark is though.”"So where are they?""In the hole."





	The Hole

“Hey Tyler have you seen Mark? Or any of the other crew members for that matter?” Josh asked walking into the dressing room. Tyler stood in the middle quietly sipping Coke, he took one last sip then looked up.

“Yeah I called them over before, don’t know where Mark is though,” he mumbled before returning to his Coke.

Josh looked around the room, no one was there but Tyler. “So…where are they?” Josh questioned.

Tyler looked at Josh through dull eyes, “in the hole.” The other was now seriously questioning the sanity of his friend.

“What hole – OH MY GOD!” Josh almost screamed, because somehow he missed the giant gaping hole in the centre of the room which his feet were only mere centimetres from. He timidly looked down the hole which seemed bottomless. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

Tyler blinked, "its a hole."

Josh now wasn’t only questioning himself and Tyler but he was now wondering how this even happened in the first place. “Yeah I can see that, how did the hole get here?”

“Well I woke up this morning, arrived at the venue….” Tyler paused trying to recall his memory, “….then there was a hole, I tried putting a rug over it.....then it fell in the hole."

“Wait, where’s your clothes?” instead of questioning Tyler’s sanity he was now questioning his own, how did he miss the fact that the fluffy brown haired boy was standing there naked aside from his boxers.

Tyler took another sip of his Coke, “in the hole.”

Josh could not believe how calm his friend was being, he wanted to scream at him, so he did, “WHY AREN’T YOU WORRIED SHOULDN’T YOU CALL THE POLICE?!?” He made sure to throw his arms about to emphasize his point.

“I already did.”

“Well where are they?” Josh regretted asking as soon as the words came out.

Tyler looked down, “in the hole.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

Josh groaned in annoyance, “how deep even is this hole?” He looked back up only to find Tyler taking yet another sip of his Coke. Josh’s tattooed arm shot out and snatched the drink from the other boys grip. He put his arm over the hole and dropped the bottle in, he waited for a moment to try and listen for the bottle reaching the bottom but no sound came back.

Tyler sighed, “I was drinking that….now it’s in the hole.”

“TYLER! This is serious, what if this is some sort of portal to another dimension or-” he then screamed as a hand shot out of the hole. Tyler reached into his boxers and pulled out a leaf blower, he set it to high, the wind blew the creature back where it came from.

“What was that?!?” Josh shouted.

“Hole person.”

“Where did it come from?”

Tyler raised an eyebrow at Josh.

“Right…. The hole…. Wait why did you have that in your pants?” Josh wasn’t even questioning at this point he just wanted to know.

“So my bulge looks bigger and looks like it’d fit.” Tyler said it so casually.

“Fit where Tyler?”

“In the hole.”

Josh just sighed, he was so done with this, he just wanted to get it over and done with.

“I more concerned about what happening next door.”

Josh furrowed his eyebrows, “why what’s happening next door?”

They both stood there in silence when a muffled voice passed through the wall, “it’s not a bad dick, let’s be honest.”

Josh shook his head, “I need to lie down.” With that he left the dressing room.

Tyler walked over to the mini fridge they had in their dressing room and grabbed another Coke. Suddenly the door opened again and in walked Mark.

“Have you seen Josh? Or any of the crew members?”

Tyler simply smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the original video that inspired it, here ya go!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAIbvlobWDM


End file.
